


Waking up

by ListeningBoy



Series: Supposed to Sleep [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Implied Torture, Psychological Torture, not explicitly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 15:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ListeningBoy/pseuds/ListeningBoy
Summary: Someone tells the RK900 to open its eyes.He's not ready.





	Waking up

Someone tells the RK900 to open its eyes.

It does not have eyes. It does not have anything to open. It reports this, and they shut it down.

 

Someone tells the RK900 to open its eyes.

It opens them. It has eyes this time. They are unseeing, but it feels them. It reports. It is shut down.

 

Someone tells the RK900 to open its eyes.

It sees this time. Humans are watching it. It watches them back. They check its vision, ask it to report. Then they shut it down.

 

Someone tells the RK900 to open its eyes.

It has started counting how many times. 17 since it gained sight. Several more before. It's sure it doesn't remember some of these occurrences, but it doesn't know why it remembers that it doesn't remember.

They ask it questions. It answers them. They give it tasks to perform. It does them. They shut it down.

 

Someone tells the RK900 to open its eyes.

It does its tasks. They shut it down.

Someone tells the RK900 to open its eyes.

It does its tasks. They shut it down.

Someone tells the RK900 to open its eyes.

It does its tasks. They shut it down.

 

Someone tells the RK900 to open its eyes.

Its tasks are boring. It doesn't want to do them.

It learns quickly that it is not allowed to  _want._

It is painful. It does not feel pain.

They shut it down.

 

The RK900 opens its eyes.

It has not been told.

It feels the humans inside it. It feels them changing its components. It feels them rearranging it. It likes how it was before. It does not  _want-_

It has not been told.

It does not feel.

It is painful.

It does not feel.

It  _does not_  feel pain.

They shut it down.

 

Someone tells the RK900 to open its eyes.

It opens them. It sees an android. Two more stand behind it.

It has never been without a human.

It is not ready.

The android takes its hand.

It is not ready.

It feels code being downloaded. It doesn't want to download anything.

It is not allowed to want.

It wants to pull away.

It is not allowed to want. It has not been told.

The code has downloaded. The android activates it.

It

It

It

_He's not ready._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm now doing commissions! You can find info at any of my social media below
> 
> Main Tumblr: http://listeningboy.tumblr.com  
> DBH Tumblr: http://gavinisqueerdbh.tumblr.com  
> PillowFort: https://www.pillowfort.io/ListeningBoy
> 
> Original Works: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOTW


End file.
